epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tesla Man/Off The Topic: Another Vacation
Hey community! Once again, i'm going on another break from the wiki, this time- it's a week long. I need to take some time to move back home, now that i'm out of college. That means: i will not be on for a week. i trust that my fellow admins will do a great job with helping you guys out and your basic needs, as always. I know this wiki is going through quite a hard time, with new enemies coming forward and showing their true colors, but we can not surrender, and so i leave you all with this dramatic speech i somewhat spent time on writing: There is no debate, no stuttering, or argument between choosing a wiki at peace, or a wiki at war. But in a time of war, there is only one 100% method to stop the war -and using this method, we can stop the war at any time, any second, at any day of the week- Give in to our enemy's demands. In turn- Surrender. To be entirely honest, any other action we take besides this may result in danger, but if history is here to tell us anything, the most dangerous thing we can do as a community in the long run is surrender. Appeasement. And it is this fact that our enemies on this wiki do not recognize. They want us to fight them, but they believe that we are willing to do whatever we need to get them to leave. If we continue to accommodate to these people, if we continue to retreat until their needs are met, we will eventually have to give in. And face this ultimatum. But what happens when we do? Devil has taught others who wish to oppose us that we are desperate, that we are weak enough to the point where people can get away with doing almost anything. That we are retreating under the pressure that these enemies have caused us, and when the time comes for this final ultimatum to be pronounced, we will be so frail that we have no other option but to accept. That our surrender will be voluntary because we have been beaten and bashed, and that with each new enemy that arises, one more user leaves. Voices cry out from many for "peace at any price" or that they would "rather live on their knees than die on their feet". But it is comments like these that lead the road of conflict, because those voices do not speak for the rest of us. You and i know, and do not believe that our satisfaction here and our friends so dear as to be bought at the price of chains and slavery at the feet of these enemies. If nothing here is worth fighting for, when did our need of fighting begin? When Devil arose and tested our strength as a community? When our now reformed leaders held their iron grip on our freedom and we fought back as brothers in arms? Or should we have given up our fight for peace at the first sign of the re-rising of Devil? The actions we take are not those of fools. But where then is the road to peace? It's simple. Us as a group, and us as individuals have the power and authority to stand up to our enemies and shout, "There is a price we will not pay" and "There is a point beyond which they must not advance". Winston Churchill once said "The destiny of man is not measured by material computations. When great forces are on the move... we learn we're spirits - not animals" And he said, "There's something going on in time and space, and beyond time and space, which, whether we like it or not, spells duty". And we must take action, we must not give in. But ladies and gentlemen. We are on a course in which we must prepare for a rendezvous with destiny. We will fight and we will preserve this wiki and the morals it stands for for future users, the last and only hope for this wiki lives in us and we must rise to the occasion or we sentence them to take the last step into darkness. Every action you take to help may not be recognized, but each move you and us make towards a better future and destiny will be rewarded when this is all said and done. As Cato the Elder once said, "I'd rather have people ask when i die why there is no monument to me than why there is." Community. I have faith that you and I have the ability and the dignity and ultimately have the right to make own decisions and determine our own destiny. And with that i will leave you and i will return on Friday. Thank you very much. Category:Blog posts